Facebook à Poudlard
by CryForTheMoon
Summary: Quand les élèves et les professeurs de Poudlard utilisent F*cebook, ça donne ceci !


Petite fiction parodique mêlant l'univers d'Harry Potter à celui de F*cebook ! :) Je tiens à préciser que certaines fautes sont "volontaires", et j'espère aussi que la présence des smileys ( ainsi que l'écriture BeiystaAààh ) ne vous dérangera pas trop ! J'espère que cette petite fic' vous amusera ! Bizz ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Lavender Bro0Own<strong> et **Padma Patil **sont maintenant ami(e)s

**Lavender Bro0Own**, **Padma Patil** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça

**Lavender Bro0Own** : Enfiin daAàns Ma Liiste, Heiin, BeiystàAah (**Padma Patil** aime ça.)

* * *

><p><strong>Hermione Granger<strong> et **Albus Dumbledore** sont maintenant ami(e)s

**Hermione Granger** et **Minerva McGonagall** sont maintenant ami(e)s

**Hermione Granger** et **Filius Flitwick** sont maintenant ami(e)s

**Hermione Granger** : Le professeur Rogue ne m'a pas acceptée en amie… :'(

**Drago Malefoy** : Niark niark.

**Hermione Granger** : La ferme, Malefoy ! (Harry Potter et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> aime " L'Oreal, parce que je le vaux bien "

**Ron Weasley** : Ou pas…

**Severus Rogue** : Quatres heures de colle, Weasley !

**Ron Weasley** : -_-'

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> aime " Bonbons au citron ".

**Severus Rogue** aime " Forcer ses élèves à boire du Veritaserum ".

**Harry Potter** aime " Un jour les Gryffondors domineront le monde… Trop tard c'est d'jà fait ! " ( **Fred Weasley**, **George Weasley** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> à **Hermione Granger** : Hermione, je t'aime… Tu es vraiment la meilleure….

**Hermione Granger** : NON, C'EST NON ! Je ne ferais pas ton devoir de potions à ta place ! Débrouille-toi !

**Ron Weasley** : Oh allez, juste l'introduction. S'il te plait !

**Hermione Granger** : NON ! ( **Harry Potter** et **George Weasley** aiment ça )

**Drago Malefoy** : Et PAN dans les dents, Weasley !

**Hermione Granger** : Dégage de mon mur, la fouine ! ( **Fred Weasley**, **Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Drago Malefoy** : …

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> : S'est fait rembarré par une Sang de Bourbe, VDM ! ( **Ron Weasley** et 17 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Pansy Parkinson** : T'en fait pas Drakinou ! ;D On se retrouve après les cours ?

**Drago Malefoy** : MAMAAAAAN !

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> aime " Serpenstars, attrapez les tooouuus ! "

( **Vincent Crabbe** aime ça )

**Ron Weasley **aime " Sécher les cours de Potions "

**Severus Rogue** : N'avez-vous pas honte, monsieur Weasley ?

**Ron Weasley** : Non… ( **Harry Potter** et **Fred Weasley** aiment ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> : Je viens d'acheter un nouveau shampooing anti-cheveux gras !

**Fred Weasley** : Pas trop tôt. ( **George Weasley** aime ça )

**Severus Rogue** : J'ai comme l'impression que les Weasley se sont donnés rendez-vous pour bien me pourrir la journée…

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Weasley<strong> a rejoint le groupe " J'ai décidé d'embellir les journées de Severus Rogue "

( **Harry Potter**, **Ron Weasley** et **George Weasley** aiment ça )

**George Weasley** et **Fred Weasley** ont créé le groupe " J'aime pourrir la vie de Rogue "

( 45 personnes ont rejoint ce groupe )

* * *

><p><strong>Blaise Zabini<strong> est passé de "en couple" à "célibataire".

**Drago Malefoy** : Ah mince… Elle t'a cassé ?

**Blaise Zabini** : Non, c'est moi ! =D

**Drago Malefoy** : Y a-il de quoi être fier ?

**Blaise Zabini **: Ouh là, oui, oui et re-oui ! Elle m'énervait un truc de ouf ! Tu peux pas savoir...

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> à **Drago Malefoy** : Drago… Je t'aime !

**Drago Malefoy** : Pas moi. ( **Harry Potter**, **Ginny Weasley **et 25 personnes aiment ça )

**Pansy Parkinson** : Mais… Drakichou !

**Drago Malefoy** : Zuuut !

**Harry Potter** : Drago Malefoy ou l'art de coller des râteaux... ( **Drago Malefoy** aime ça )

**Drago Malefoy** : Tu remontes dans mon estime, Potter !

* * *

><p><strong>Pansy Parkinson<strong> a rejoint le groupe " Je l'aime… Mais pas lui. "

**Pansy Parkinson** : L'amour, c'est nul ! ='(

( **Hermione Granger** aime ça )

**Drago Malefoy** : Désolé, hein !

**Harry Potter** : Drago qui présente ses excuses… Où va le monde ?

**Drago Malefoy** : Potter, tu te mêles de tes oignons ? Hein ? ( **Gregory Goyle** aime ça )

**Gregory Goyle** : C'est bon ça, les oignons ! =D !

**Drago Malefoy** : Sans commentaire…

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> aime " Mes amis sont des boulets… "

( **Vincent Crabbe** et **Gregory Goyle** aiment ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Lavender Bro0Own<strong> : Shoppiing Avec Leiy BeiystaAah, Cet Aprèm' ! =D

**Hermione Granger** : Ouille mes yeux !

**Lavender Bro0Own** : Uun Truùc kii va Paa' GrangEer ?

**Hermione Granger** : Nàààn T0ut Vaa' Biien ! -_-'

**Lavender Bro0Own** : Tuù neùh Te fiich'rais Paa' Uùn Peù d'M00ii ?

**Hermione Granger** : Si, un peu … Beaucoup même ! ( **Harry Potter** aime ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Lavender Bro0Own<strong> a rejoint le groupe " J'Eecriiis C0mmeùh Uùne Beiystààh Sii' çàà Me ChàànTeùh ! " ( **Padma Patil** aime ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Ombrage<strong> et **Severus Rogue** sont maintenant ami(e)s

**Severus Rogue** et **Albus Dumbledore** sont maintenant ami(e)s

**Severus Rogue** et **Lord Voldemort** sont maintenant ami(e)s

**Severus Rogue** et **Drago Malefoy** sont maintenant ami(e)s

**Drago Malefoy** et **Lord Voldemort** sont maintenant ami(e)s

**Drago Malefoy** et **Dolores Ombrage** sont maintenant ami(e)s

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> aime "Je n'ai pas de cheveux ni de nez, mes Mangemorts sont des ratés et je me fais narguer par un binoclard de 17 ans, VDM ! "

( **Severus Rogue** aime ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> : Au moins, j'arrive à battre Potter à _PAF LE CHIEN_ ! =D

( **Drago Malefoy** 16 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Harry Potter **: J'aurais ma revanche ! ( **Ron Weasley** et **Hermione Granger** aiment ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> : Je n'ai plus de shampooing ! =O

**Lord Voldemort** : Ooh Mon pauvre Sevy ! Moi, au moins, je n'ai pas de problèmes capillaires ! ;D

**Severus Rogue** : Ces satanés jumeaux Weasley ! :'(

**Lord Voldemort** : Tu connais la formule, pas vrai ?

**Severus Rogue **: C'est tentant, Très tentant !

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Weasley<strong> : A failli se prendre un Avada Kedavra par **Severus Rogue** ! =O

**George Weasley** : On aurait jamais dû vider sa bouteille de shampooing sur Miss Teigne.

**Fred Weasley** : Ouais...

**Hermione Granger** : Il faut « Réfléchir avant d'agir », les garçons !

**George Weasley** : Oh, ça va Hermione !

* * *

><p><strong>Colin Crivey<strong> aime " La Boîte à Flemme made by Weasley et Weasley "

( **Luna Lovegood** et 56 personnes aiment ça )

**Poppy Pomfresh** : Je me disais aussi... J'avais beaucoup de travail à l'infirmerie ces derniers temps !

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> aime " Nagini "

**Dolores Ombrage** aime " Cornelius Fudge "

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Ombrage<strong> : Cornelius Fudge est un modèle pour nous tous.

( **Drago Malefoy**, **Vincent Crabbe** et **Pansy Pakinson** aiment ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Albus Dumbledore<strong> : Viré du poste de directeur de Poudlard. Remplacé par **Dolores Ombrage**... Et en plus, je n'ai plus de bonbons au citron ! Le monde est cruel ! :'(

* * *

><p><strong>Fred Weasley<strong> : Poudlard ressemble de plus en plus à un bagne...

**Ron Weasley** : J'avoue. ( **George Weasley**, **Harry Potter** et **Ginny Weasley** aiment ça )

**Dolores Ombrage** : Oseriez-vous critiquer mes façons de diriger cet établissement, monsieur Weasley ?

**Fred Weasley** : Oui. ( **Harry Potter** et **George Weasley** aiment ça )

**Dolores Ombrage** : Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit... Je HAIS les enfants !

**Fred Weasley** : Bah arrêtez de polluer mon mur, alors ! ( **George Weasley** et **Ron Weasley** aiment ça )

**Dolores Ombrage** : Grossier personnage !

**Fred Weasley** : =P ( **Harry Potter** et 45 autres personnes aiment ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> : Le prochain qui ose faire une remarque sur mon nez, je le transforme en croquette pour serpent génétiquement modifié, vu ?

( **Nagini** aime ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> : Plus de shampooing... Plus de cheveux propres ! Bouhouhou !

**Harry Potter** : La vie ne tient pas qu'à un cheveu ! =D

**Ron Weasley** : Bonne blague ! L.O.L

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong> : a battu **Ron Weasley** aux Bavboules ! =D

**Lord Voldemort** : On s'en fiche de ta vie ! ( **Drago Malefoy** et 12 autres personnes aiment ça )

* * *

><p><strong>George Weasley<strong> aime " Fuck Les ASPIC's ! "

(** Fred Weasley** et 6 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Severus Rogue** : Vous n'êtes bons qu'à rater votre vie, de toute manière, messieurs Weasley !

**Fred Weasley** : Pff, toujours entrain de gâcher l'ambiance... ( **Harry Potter** aime ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Lavender Bro0Own<strong> : A àcheteiy deiy P'tiites Chaùssùres !

**Hermione Granger** : Toi savoir t'exprimer ? ( **Harry Potter** aime ça )

**Lavender Bro0Own** : Arreiyteùh deù meù Souleiy !

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> : Ne trouve pas l'amour !

**Pansy Parkinson** : Arrête de coller des râteaux aux gens alors ! ( 10 personnes aiment ça )

**Blaise Zabini** : Drago... Je suis célibataire !

**Drago Malefoy** : Je préfère encore la syphilis à toi, Blaise !

**Blaise Zabini **: Mais... Je t'aime !

**Drago Malefoy** : ...

* * *

><p><strong>Drago Malefoy<strong> a rejoint le groupe " Je ne suis pas gay ! "

**Blaise Zabini** aime " Le popotin de Drago.M "

**Drago Malefoy** : BLAAAAAISE !

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> : A tué un moldu ! Choueeette ! ;P En plus, Nagini s'est régalée !

( **Nagini** et 4 personnes aiment ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Minerva McGonagall<strong> a rajouté " Directrice de Gryffondor " à ses activités.

**Severus Rogue** a rajouté " Terroriste " à ses activités.

* * *

><p><strong>Severus Rogue<strong> : S'est fait " hacker " son compte par Weasley et Weasley ! Ils m'éneeeervent ! ='(

**Severus Rogue** a rajouté " Directeur de Serpentard " à ses activités.

**Severus Rogue** : J'm'en fiche, j'ai réussi à modifier mes activités !

* * *

><p><strong>Dolores Ombrage<strong> : Corneliiiiuuus !

* * *

><p><strong>George Weasley<strong> : C'est flippant de voir que le crapaud fantasme sur le Ministre de la Magie...

**Fred Weasley** : Chacun ses goûts... ^^

**Hermione Granger** : Je vomis dans le seau universel du désespoir. ( **Fred Weasley** et **George Weasley** aiment ça )

* * *

><p><strong>Luna Lovegood<strong> a rejoint le groupe " I love Nargoles ! "

**Luna Lovegood** aime " Sombrals "

**Luna Lovegood **a rajouté " Le Chicaneur " à ses activités.

* * *

><p><strong>Lord Voldemort<strong> : Déprime. Du haut de mes 75 ans, je ne parviens même pas à tuer un gosse de 17 ans...

( **Severus Rogue** aime ça )

**Harry Potter** : C'est la vie cui cui (a)... ( **Albus Dumbledore** aime ça )

**Lord Voldemort** : Et en plus, il me nargue ! Sur MON mur ! Rhâââ !

* * *

><p><strong>Ron Weasley<strong> aime " Quand Harry clashe Voldy ! "

( **Albus Dumbledore**, **Hermione Granger**, **Harry Potter** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça )

**Harry Potter** aime " Je suis le Survivant ! Et TOC ! "

**Drago Malefoy** : Tout seul, Potter ! ^^ (**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça )

* * *

><p>Et Voilà, c'est fini ! :)<p>

*court sous une pluie de tomates*


End file.
